Electrophoretic variation of enzymes of malaria and babesia parasites has been studied by starch gel electrophoresis. The purpose of these studies was 1) to attempt to demonstrate regional differences between isolates of P. falciparum from different parts of the world 2) to define the relationship between isolates of babesia of human and rodent origin from the island of Nantucket.